


Kiss cold

by Mossbride (Morbidfeatures)



Category: Alien Series
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, Past Relationship(s), Power Imbalance, Romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidfeatures/pseuds/Mossbride
Relationships: David 8 (Alien Series)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Kiss cold

David senses the sister ship heading towards Covenant before Mother can, he lies on the floor of the recreations room for hours straight staring up at the ceiling feeling its presence in his 'conscious', though it's impossible, he has no basis for even a radar detector.

The ship's name is Goliath and he's been anticipating its arrival since four routes ago.

Whatever the reason, he anticipates that the second he gets up from the cool floor and looks out the bay out onto the usual sight of the vast vacuum of space it will be interrupted with the blip of gray/brown metal. The hull of a ship.

He stays lying down, a feeling of high momentum stimulates his body akin to deja vu or the drawback of an ocean before a tidal wave, crisp air bubbling with tension. He's sure whatever is going to happen on that ship heading towards them will cause a chain event surely set to disrupt his expectations and for the most part, he's...pleased.

He closes his eyes focusing on the steady hum of the ship as he has been doing for months to distract from general boredom. The beat of electronic pulses are ingrained into his memory from Prometheus. There's no comfort in it.

The static intercom of Mother starts behind his closed eyelids. “Walter, Goliath is approaching at a speed of one-hundred-twenty. The possibility of collision is minimal. Manuel steps are recommended for the preparation to dock.” 

Chest rises and falls, a mimic of a breath that's not necessary, fingers shake where they lay clasped on his stomach playing with the ruined edges of his handless limb. The joy is nearly crushing. “I'll be there momentarily.”

  
  


The report of Goliath's nearness isn't surprising, he'd been expecting the ship to be within human eye distance any day now since he's taken over Walter's duties and poured countless hours into his log.

He read that the two ships were scheduled to cross paths on their journey to Origae-6 for a supplies check in case one should lack the other would provide. Years ago, maybe decades, the operator on board the sister ship had sent him a message for a standard rendezvous supply check up. He can still recall the fresh bolt of excitement in his chest, mind running with the conception of new plans. Hitting a message in accordance.

Walking swiftly to the main deck he called to the ceiling. "Mother, Check it's inhabitants." Are they healthy? Hail enough to run at given moments? 

He needs only the most hardy specimens, a weak link will not be tolerated.

He sits on the command deck typing in what mother says word by word . "The sister ship goliath has one thousand humans on board with no casualties. Goliath is a recon ship but it first and foremost serves as a possible generational ship with mostly adult humans on board. It has thirty-eight rooms reserved for crew, two hulls and four landers. The top ranking commanders are Heidi Voleska, Vincent Higgins, Torrence Kennedy.."

Mother goes and he simultaneously both listens and observes from the small panel the shape coming nearer and dwarfing Covenant by comparison. 

The variation of the railroad like design thick and rigid made for human feet to stomp around daily are aesthetically pleasing. Her metal gleams against the vastness of stars holds promise.

He hasn't ever seen a ship this large back on earth, he remembers standing at the docks viewing the skeletal groundworks of the launch center and not even the biggest of them match her size, massive with gray panels stretched across a bulbous belly minimal windows (a given) and twelve large arches, the intricacy of the hull unmatched by any manned machine. Yes, this will serve as a nice playground for the children.

Fingers tapping on the railing anticipation he heads to the storage room. Eager to see them once more before he has to hide them. It's been hard waiting, his daily routine here gets monotoned after a while, an impressive feet considering how he spent his days on the engineer's home-world with nothing except his drawings and the slowly decomposing body of Doctor Shaw to keep him company.

It proves more testing now when he is close to getting new subjects, at the edge of greatness longing to leap off.

Watching his beautiful creations curled up in fetal positions but having to restrain himself from planting one in a slumbering human body has been torture. So many times he has reached for one and put it back down struggling.

Save it for when they arrive on Origae-6. All good things come to those who wait. He told himself.

Now he doesn't have to deal with the boredom of years more of waiting. David has a whole ship filled with bodies to be nested. It'll be a good test run for his creations and with each death a new strain emerges stronger than the last 

He stops tapping his stomach hefting himself onto his feet for the Captain's deck.

Finishing preparations had to be made. Namely the beginning of new entries, as all good scientists know documentation is key. "Mother, begin a new log."

He faces the camera and smiles in greetings knowing that those back on earth (if they are still alive) will find it unsettling and enjoying the fact. 

He clears his throat. "In Charles Darwin's book 'On origin of the species' a quote stands out befitting this operation. 'One general law, leading to the advancement of all organic beings, namely, multiply, vary, let the strongest live and the weakest die.' 

It's in this spirit that I will be conducting a speedy evolution. The xenomorphs derived from both Shaw and other team members are beautiful in form but My affinity for wanting nothing less than perfection proves tiresome and the rewards worthwhile. 

Regarding the colonists my sheep sleep still as the grave and are unaware of the events of the expedition."

  
  


"Walter, we are receiving transmission from the ship."

"Patch it through." The clear cut voice of a Male came from the speakers sounding much like himself that likely it's another synthetic, the newer versions humans preferred over his model. "This is Goliath we are requesting permission to board".

He leaned forward fingers hovering over the scanner letting a thin smile shape his lips.

"Permission granted."

*****************

He met two figures at the drawbridge, its captain Vincent Higgins and the newer model synthetic he'd been speaking to.

He watches for a moment from behind metal screens as the captain quietly taps at his device, green eyes flitting hummingbirds from one surface to the next. He knows what the captain must see, a terraforming bay that went through a hurricane. Smashed and bended metal, residue glass on the floor

If he knew the real cause he might flee back to his ship and pray to whatever God that he never catches sight of the Convenant.

'will we get along, captain?' He thought, amused, the last three died horribly.

He studies the synth standing next to him who points out the scratches the lander bore. The earlier noted differences cause a burning hatred in his body to flare, does it spring from his chest or head? It's natural, this hatred for the 'improved' synth submissive to the needs of their overseeing species. 

He considers him a bastardization of himself. A cheap imitation, more easily controlled.

He doesn't dare to think him a brother after how Walter proved to be a disappointment. It's clear that even his brethren are beneath him.

He forces a formal smile to his lips and reveals his presence with precise echoing steps making both heads look up.

"Captain, welcome." He says. Hands clasped in front of him.

The synth takes initiative. "I am Even, one of Goliath's chief maintenance."

"I am Walter. The ships-"

The captain interrupted them. "It has been reported that the ship has suffered damage to the main deck storage as well as lost heavy equipment. Show me."

He is proud of the smile on his face not faltering

He moved most of the telling evidence (bitten metal, clawed walls he had to melt so it's unrecognizable) to an inaccessible location as well as reported damage done only to the lower floors.

The human curses at the sight of the ruined lander, hacked backs of metal jutting. "What the hell happened here?" 

David tells the truth now but keeps things short. The whole solar burst ruse could only be held for so long. "We accosted a freak solar burst where we lost the lives of two crew members. I'll have our commanding captain explain."

The man stares. already suspicious? He hasn't even gotten started yet. "That doesn't explain the scratches." 

He clears his face and attempts to look an acceptable amount of solemn. "Our captain will explain." He repeats.

"This is quite the damage, we will have to wake up our support team to fix the pipes and wiring." Evan spoke to both. He had been silent since their introduction

Vincent nodded absently and turned to him. Waving a hand with all the arrogance of a Sultan. "Show me the supplies."

He inclines his head politely. "Of course, this way."


End file.
